


The blue-eyed boy

by Izraill



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izraill/pseuds/Izraill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke Uchiha is an 18 years old bisexual guy, he studies in the Konoha high school and has a lot of fans. One day in a nightclub he meets a guy who changes his life, but he dissappears without telling him his name. Will Sasuke find him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The blue-eyed boy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto® or its characters.

4:00pm. In the Konoha High School the classes were over and the students were making plans for the weekend.

"Guys, wanna hang out tonight?" Siugetsu asked enthusiastic.

"Sure, it sounds fun. Right, Gaara?" Sai answered smiling.

"I guess" The red-haired said not very excited.

"I think it's a big loss of time" A black-haired guy complained.

"Come on, Sasuke, you are the most boring person ever" Suigetsu teased.

"Suigetsu is right; you never hang out with us" Sai complained. "Do you have anything more important to do?"

Sasuke thought about in a moment, he didn't have anything to do. The last time he had fun was at least one month ago.

"Well… No." Sasuke Answered. "I guess I could hang with you tonight."

"Ok, then. We will meet at the nightclub at 9:00pm. Don't be late." Suigetsu said before taking a different street.

* * *

The time passed, Sasuke was watching TV when he checked the clock.

"It's almost nine" He said. Then, he went to his room to change his clothes. When he came out he was wearing a red v-style t-shirt, a pair of tight blue jeans and white, red and black sneakers. He checked his hair before leaving his house and getting into his car.

When he arrived to the night club, he saw his friends were already there.

"Hi, Sasuke, you're late, I thought you weren't going to come" Sai said as a greeting.

"There was traffic" Sasuke said. He greeted Gaara and Suigetsu.

Sasuke was drinking and chatting with his friends, he was finally relaxing when…

"SASUKE-KUN!" Said (or yelled) a pink-haired girl as she hugged Sasuke. She was wearing a small black dress. "Hi, guys" she greeted the others.

"Hi, guys, how are you?" a blonde girl said. She was wearing a purple dress.

"Sakura, Ino. I wasn't expecting to see you here" Sai said a little surprised.

"We were bored, so we decided to have some fun" Sakura said.

'Or, you were following me' Sasuke thought.

The girls sat with them. Sasuke was next to Sakura, she was moving closer to him, Sasuke was doing what he could to ignore her, but she was so close that he could hear her breathing. He couldn't just tell her to leave or to move away from him; that would make Sakura mad and would cause an awkward moment.

"Hey, I bet that you look good on the dance floor. Wanna dance?" a guy said, winking an eye. He didn't look older than Sasuke, so he took the chance to get away from the pink-haired beast and went to dance with him.

The guy Sasuke was dancing with was good looking. His eyes were blue. His hair was blond and spiky; he had some weird marks on his cheeks. He was wearing an orange t-shirt, a pair of black jeans and a pair of blue sneakers.

Meanwhile, Sakura was angry and drunk.

"Why did he leave me here to dance with that guy?" Sakura said while drinking.

"Sakura, stop drinking" Ino said as she took away Sakura's drink. "You knew this was going to happen if you obsessed with a bisexual guy."

"I'm not obsessed. I'm in love" Sakura said before fainting.

"Great. Guys, can someone help me take her home" Ino said asking for help.

"Sure, I'll go with you" Suigetsu said as he carried Sakura to the exit.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and the blond from before were making out sitting on a chair in a corner of the nightclub.

"Do you want to go to my house?" Sasuke asked brushing his hand against the growing erection of the blue-eyed boy.

"If it isn't too far"

"Don't worry" Sasuke said.

They were in the Uchiha's car. Sasuke was drunk, but he could still drive, the problem was the guy next to him.

"Wait... Dobe, I'm driving… Can you stop touching me? We are going to crash if you don't stop"

"No, I want you. And if we crash it's your fault, teme."

"Whatever. Here it is"

They entered the house, it wasn't too big, but it was very nice. The rest of the Uchiha family was traveling, so only Sasuke and his lover were in the house that night. They went to Sasuke's room; the blue-eyed threw Sasuke to his bed and kissed him.

They were shirtless. Sasuke reached down and undid his lover's jeans and underwear as he did the same to him. The blond stared Sasuke's cock and started stroking it slightly.

"Are you ready?" The blue-eyed guy asked, sucking three of his fingers.

Sasuke nodded and he felt two fingers pressing into his entrance.

"Be… careful… AAHH!" Sasuke screamed in pain and pleasure when he felt one more finger inside him moving in circles. Soon, all the pain was gone.

"You're ready" The blond said removing his fingers. He placed the tip of his cock on Sasuke's entrance and thrust it right inside, making Sasuke drop a tear. "Sorry, but I will make you feel better" he set up a rhythm, steadily going faster and faster, until he hit Sasuke's sweet spot, making the black-haired scream. "I found it" Said while smirking, making Sasuke blush.

"I… I can't hold it… I'm going to cum." Sasuke said moaning.

The blond made his thrusts stronger and wilder, until he felt a warm liquid on his stomach. Unable to take anymore, he dove into Sasuke one final time before filling Sasuke's insides with his seed.

The two just stayed motionless on the bed; until they fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning Sasuke Uchiha woke up confused in his room.

"What happened?" Said to himself as the memories of the night came suddenly to him. He looked to his side, but there was no one; the blond must have waked up early and left.

"I have to see him again" Exclaimed as he got up, but suddenly a problem came to his mind, making him hit the wall frustrated.

"I DON'T KNOW HIS NAME!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for bad English and lame lemon.


	2. Sasuke Uchiha

otes in my desk. All of them were pink, heart shaped or both.

'Again…' I thought as I sighed and opened a note. Sometimes reading them helps me see how the people can get obsessed with something. The first one said:

_Sasuke you're so cute and handsome. Please call me, this is my number:_

_XOXO Love, Karin."_

I sighed and threw the note to the trash can, conveniently at just one meter away from me, and read another one.

_Sasu, please come to my house, I need you._

So, this guy or girl just expected me to go to their house without knowing who he or she is. People seem to be getting more stupid.

I threw all the notes to the trash can as the teacher walked in the room.

"Good morning." He said.

"Good morning, Kakashi-sensei." Everyone replied and the class started.

* * *

A few hours later it was lunch time, to avoid ending crushed by the people I always brought my own lunch to school. Suigetsu and I walked out of our classroom and went to the rooftop. There, Sai and Gaara were waiting for us eating their lunches. I just sat on some old bricks there and began to eat my food.

"So…" Sai spoke. "Where did you go the Friday? You just disappeared without telling us. I didn't even see you leave?"

"I got bored and left" I answered quickly, I was prepared for this question, knowing they were going to ask it.

"… Interesting …" Sai said with a blank expression and continued eating his food.

"Wait" Suigetsu said. "What happened with that guy that was with you? You and he seemed to be having fun."

"Yes. What happened with him?" Gaara asked to me.

Well, I wasn't prepared for that, I stopped eating for like a second and then I answered with a serious voice.

"I don't know. I just left him there." I never liked lying or hiding things, but sometimes there's no other choice.

"oh." Gaara said. Suigetsu was just staring at me. I wasn't sure why his look made me feel uncomfortable. A few minutes the bell rang, and we walked to our respective classrooms.

* * *

"Suigetsu, let's leave quickly" I said as the last bell of the day rang. Unfortunately, the teacher didn't dismiss us until a couple of minutes later, the time needed by my fans to gather outside my classroom. As soon as the teacher left, everyone walked inside almost crushing me. Ino Gaara and Sai appeared but there was no way for them to get close. Suigetsu somehow managed to get out alive. I was getting a headache because of all the people around me. I was grabbed by my arms and they pulled me in opposite directions. I looked around looking for a way to escape. After a few seconds I found a way to leave that place. I released my arms and got to the window; I opened it and got out. My classroom is in the third floor, so I had to use a tree to reach the ground and as soon as I got down I began to walk home. I must be the only person who has to do something like that to get out of the school.

"Hey that was cool." Suigetsu said walking towards me.

"It was ridiculous." I said. "Where are the others?"

"They are still in the classroom containing your fans." He said shrugging. "You should try dating someone, remember that when you do that they calm down."

"I just… haven't found someone I want to date…"

"I can't understand how you can not find someone when you have enough fans to fill a stadium"

"It's complicated." I said before reaching the point where we split. I walked the rest of the way to my home, when I arrived no one was there. My father and Itachi were working and my mother goes out with her friends at that time, so I'm alone. I went upstairs and let myself fall on the bed and sighed.

"How will I see that blue-eyed boy again?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Naruto Namikaze"


	3. Naruto Namikaze

"Naruto, wake up. You got to go to school." My mother opened the windows.

"My eyes!" The shining sunlight blinded me for a moment. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you're going to be late, now hurry." After that she left my room.

"I'm coming." As soon as she left I walked into the shower.

My name is Naruto Namikaze. I'm eighteen years old, and I'm the son of Minato Namikaze, one of the wealthiest politicians in the city, who will be running for mayor in the elections that will take place in the next year. My family has lots of money, I live in a mansion and study my high school senior year in one of the most distinguished private schools, the 'Uzushio Private institute".

When I walked out of the shower, I checked my hair. I never went to school with spiky hair, so I grabbed a comb and combed my hair down, making some forelocks appear on my face and making sure there weren't any spikes. I also put on my school uniform, black trousers, shoes, and coat with a white shirt; the latter two had the school logo, a spiral, on them.

I went downstairs to take breakfast; my parents were already at the table waiting for me.

"Good morning, mom. Good morning, dad."

"Good morning, Naruto," they answered simultaneously.

Then, food was brought in great amounts. There was everything. Typical Japanese food like yakisoba or ramen, and foreign food like Italian pasta, Mexican tacos, Spanish paella, and more.

"Itadakimasu!" And then I had breakfast, just like every morning, I would choose something that looked good and later eat a huge ramen bowl.

I left to school, though it was close, a limousine was waiting for me. I never liked having to go to school like that, but my father said it was necessary because he was now a very important person and he couldn't just let me go around.

I arrived to my school, it was big and looked like it was worth all the money that had to be paid to be able to study there, only the famous people, very successful businessmen, or politicians were could pay that money. I walked into the building and walked to my classroom, where I found my friends chatting.

"Hi, guys," I greeted.

"Hi, Naruto," replied my friend Kiba, "Shikamaru, wake up, Naruto is here." He pulled the Shikamaru's hair to make him lift his face from the desk.

"So troublesome... Hi." And then he went back to sleep.

"H-hello, Naruto-kun." That was Hinata, my childhood friend.

"Oh, the sensei is coming," Kiba commented pointing at the window. A silouethe could be seen walking towards the door of the room.

"Good morning, Iruka-sensei," everyone in the classroom said as the teacher walked in.

"Good morning, please sit down so we can start the class."

After that, the classes went as normal as possible until the lunch.

"It's lunch time!" Kiba exclaimed excited.

"..." Shikamaru had just awakened. "Eh? Is it lunch already?" he said looking at his watch.

"I still don't understand how can you sleep that much."

"Let him sleep as he wants, Kiba," I said as I walked out of the classroom, "today the cafeteria is having ramen." Then I began to run.

"C'mon, Kiba." Shikamaru suddenly showed energy. "If we don't hurry Naruto will eat all the food."

The two quickly left the classroom and ran behind me, something normal, because my speed eating ramen was amazing, or that was what was said.

When they entered the cafeteria, I had already eaten four ramen bowls and was about to begin with the fifth. Hinata, who had left the room before than me, was sitting next to me slowly eating a bowl.

"Why did it take you so long? I thought you wanted ramen," I said jokingly as I began with the next bowl.

"How can you run that fast?" Kiba complained as he had a mouthful of ramen, "I thought you had failed P.E."

"The power of the ramen is big," I replied with my mouth full with ramen.

"Ugh, at least swallow before you talk," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, whatever." I quickly swallowed. "Another bowl, please." I ordered for another bowl.

"Naruto-kun, is it healthy for you to eat that much?" the girl next to me asked.

"Well, it hasn't caused any trouble."

"Hey, Naruto," Shikamaru spoke before Hinata and I began a random conversation, "why you didn't go to the party last Friday?"

"Eh... Well, I had no time."

Actually, I always have time, but I just don't like the parties rich people have. It's just not my style. I preferred using that as an excuse to go out. Though, it was fun, I can still remember the 'surprise' I had when I woke up the Saturday.

I woke up naked on a bad that wasn't mine, I turned and saw a black-haired guy next to me as the memories of the night suddenly came to my mind with the hangover. 'Shit, I was out all night,' I thought. I looked at the clock on the wall and sighed relieved, 'It's early. I hope I'm not very far from my home'.

I got dressed quickly, and I left the house quietly to take the first taxi that I found on the street, telling the driver to take me to a place a few blocks from my house.

'Good, everyone is asleep,' I thought relieved as I entered my home and walked to my room. 'Now about that guy...' then my thoughts were cut off as I realized what I had done, 'I slept with someone and don't even know who he is!' In that moment I felt like the stupidest person in the world, 'I was so stupid that I didn't even check his address.' Usually that wouldn't have been a problem, but somehow I just didn't think about that guy as just a one-night stand.

"Why?" Shikamaru's voice made me focus my thoughts in the present again.

"... I had to go with my parents to a dinner with their friends." I answered knowing they would believe me.

"Ah, OK."

After that rather uncomfortable talk, the rest of the classes went very normal, until I went back home by limousine.

Later, in the midnight, everyone else in my home was already sleeping. I was awake because it was the time of the day when I could have fun. I was wearing T-shirt, jeans and boots, my colour scheme was orange and black, like everything I wore. My hair was spiky, like it was when I went out during the night. I left my ID card and cell phone on the desk in my room and took another ID card and phone I had. Usually I would check the messages to see if I had been invited to some place, but I had no time for that. Now I had only one mission, to look for that black-haired guy at any cost.


	4. Itachi Uchiha

It was Friday, school had just finished. It's been a week since I met that blue-eyed boy in that nightclub, but, though I tried, I couldn't forget him. I had left the school before my friends, lately I hadn't been spending time with them, but they would probably try to take me to a party and I just wasn't in the mood.

I finally got home and let myself fall on the couch, I like that my home is empty at this time of the day because it gives me time to think before having to fake there's nothing wrong. But my thoughts were interrupted by a loud knocking on my door.

"Come in," I said to not stand up, but it would've been a good idea to go open the door to kick out the person who just came in.

"Hi, Sasuke." Suigetsu was in my home, that meant I had to listen to his stupidity the rest of the day. He is just like when a fly is flying around you for hours and you can't do anything about it.

"What do you want, Suigetsu?"

"Calm down, this time I'm not here to annoy you. I came to talk to you about something important."

"Important?" I asked curious.

"Yes, I've noticed that these days you have not been acting like you usually do."

"I don't know what you mean." I shrugged.

"C'mon, I'm sure something happened, and I won't leave until you tell me." He sat on the armchair in front of me.

"You're wasting your time, I have nothing to say."

"I knew I wasn't going to get you to say it, but I know who can," Suigetsu said confident, "Itachi, come here"

My brother walked into the place. He was wearing one of the suits he wore when he went to work. Suigetsu was right, if there was someone who could make me talk, that was him. But this time he wouldn't do it.

"Sasuke, if there's something wrong you can tell us," my brother said with a convincing voice, "I am your brother and he is your best friend. We will help you if we can."

"There's nothing wrong."

"Sasuke..." He glared intensely at me.

"Itachi..."

And then it began. When my brother and I argued about something, we often reached a point in which we wouldn't say anything else then we'd have a staring contest. Then, there only could be a winner. I had already beaten him before, I just had to do it this time and then he would go back to work and mind his own business. As I concentrated, Itachi's gaze became stronger, unlike those times I had won. It had been less than a minute and I was already feeling very tired. His gaze intensified more and then I looked down, defeated.

"OK, I'll tell you. But you have to promise you will keep it a secret"

"Don't worry, no one will know," Suigetsu said, "is it something we can help you with?"

"I don't think so."

"Just tell us."

I sighed. "Well it happened one week ago..."

I told them about everything, well, not everything in full detail, I would never tell that to anyone, even if I they offered me to own the world. I just explained what my problem was as simple as I could. When I finished, they kept staring at me weirdly.

"Let me see if I understand..." Itachi said sighing, "you got drunk, fell in love with a guy, you slept with him, but you never asked what his name was."

"When you say it that way you make it sound as if I did something very stupid."

"That's because you did something very stupid!" Suigetsu said almost yelling, "How could you do something like that?"

"I've been wondering that for a week."

My brother had his eyes closed, like if he tried to think of something. But there was no use, he couldn't help me.

"What club did you go to?" he asked.

"Fox's tail," Suigetsu replied.

Itachi grinned. "Suigetsu, go home and rest, come back here at eleven o' clock, wear black clothes. Sasuke, I must go back to work. Rest as much as you can and wear black clothes." Then, he left through the door way, and I heard him get into his car and drive away.

"What?"

"I don't know, but we should do what he says. Now get outta here and don't be late."

"Whatever, bye Sasuke." He said as he got out, leaving me completely alone.

"Itachi... what are you planning this time?"

It was 23:00 already. I was sitting in the living room, wearing black clothes, waiting for Itachi and Siugetsu. Even though I was all the afternoon thinking, I still couldn't figure out what Itachi could be planning. Sometimes he was very unpredictable.

"Sasuke, are you ready?" Suigetsu asked as he walked into my house.

"There's a door for a reason, you know?" I said scolding him.

"We're best friends for a reason," he said sitting on the couch, "where's your brother?"

"He isn't here yet"

"That is not true," Itachi said as he walked inside, "give me a moment for changing my clothes and we will leave."

He went upstairs to his room, and, after two minutes, he came down wearing black jeans and a black sweater.

"Let's go." He grabbed his car keys.

Suigetsu and I got on the car with him. There were papers with numbers and graphs scattered around the vehicle, they probably were from Itachi's job.

"Brother, will you now tell us what are we going to do?"

"Well, when I was younger, more or less around your age, my friends and I used to hang around that same club. With the time, we found out there were security cameras around the place, with no blind spots. If we manage to get a picture of the person you met, I'll be able to give it to some acquaintances so they can help us to look for him."

"And we are wearing black because..."

"Because we have to make or way to the security room, which is in an area that is only for authorized personnel." Then he showed us a memory stick. "We'll put all the data in this and go back home."

Itachi parked the car a few meters away from our destination.

"Suigetsu, wear this," my brother said as he handed a black cap to him.

"Why?" Suigetsu asked.

"Because your hair is visible from miles away, Sasuke and I have no problem," my brother replied, pointing at his black hair, "but you..."

"Yes, I understand." He put on the cap.

We walked to the alley behind the club. It was dark, but I could see a door being guarded by two big guys. There was also a sign that said 'Personnel authorized only.' We were hidden in the shadows, so they couldn't see us.

"I guess you have a plan." I whispered to my brother.

"I do have it, but I need you to react quickly," he replied. Then he threw a small ball towards the door and suddenly there was smoke everywhere. The guys guarding the door were coughing and their eyes were closed. In less than two seconds my brother, Suigetsu, and I were inside.

"Where did you get that?" Suigetsu asked surprised.

"An acquaintance sold them to me," my brother answered as he showed us three more smoke balls he pulled out of his pocket, "Now, let's hurry."

We quickly ran to the security room. Before going in, Itachi used a mirror to see under the door.

"There are two guys." He pulled out a small bottle, moistened a small piece of cloth with it and handed it to me. "Keep it away from your face, it is chloroform. When I open the door you put it on the face of the man at your right before he can see you. Suigetsu, you stay here and watch no one comes."

Seriously, I don't know where did he get all of this stuff. I stopped myself from asking, as the answer would surely be 'A friend sold it to me.'

Suigetsu nodded. My brother grabbed another piece of cloth and he counted to three. Then he opened the door and in a few seconds the guys in the room were unconscious on the floor.

"I'll begin to copy the data. You check if that boy is here today."

I lokked to my side, there were several screens showing different places of the place, there really weren't blind spots. I checked them, but I didn't find him. I just shrugged and turned to my brother, who was already getting out of the room.

We left the place with the help of another smoke-screen. In my home, Itachi was checking the files we had got using his laptop.

"Let's see if we can find something at 21:15." Itachi said. Then an image appeared on the screen. It was me making out with the blond, in the most indecent position possible, with my hand going into his pants.

"L-let's check at 21:30," I said blushing. After checking the video in the time I randomly suggested, there was a perfect image of the blue-eyed boy there, "this one's good."

"Yeah, it is," Itachi said as he printed the image.

"Well, it was fun. See you later." Suigetsu left.

"Itachi... do you think this can help me find him?"

"Honestly, I don't know, but it seems a better idea than running around the town looking for him."

"I guess you're right."


	5. Naruto Uzumaki

Saturday night, it's been more than a week since I met with that guy. I still think I can find him soon, but looking for someone when you don't even know his name is nearly impossible. I can't even ask other people because they would ask why I'm looking for him, and I don't want to answer that question. I wish I could look for him all the day, but I can only do it at night, going to the places I know and hoping he decides to go there too. It seemed a good idea, that was how I met him the first time, although the situation still has not repeated, but I decided to keep trying.

I did my hair and grabbed my ID card, «Naruto Uzumaki» was what was written next to my photo on that fake card, my real name wasn't rare in this city so I decided to keep it and change only my surname. No one would recognize me, I changed my hair, and my clothing was something the son of Minato Namikaze would never wear, so I was safe.

I left my mansion jumping out of the window in my room and walking quietly to the fence on the back, after jumping over it I just had to walk a few blocks to a place where calling a taxi was safe.

.

When I got off the taxi I looked above my head to read the sign with the name of the nightclub on it, «Black Crow», I had gone to that place before, though I hadn't stood there for several weeks. As I walked into the place I instantly felt the smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke, and heard the loud and deafening music. Some people would find places like this disgusting, but somehow I liked it. In these places I can be what I want, not just the boring son of a politician.

I walked to the bar and ordered a drink. I didn't feel like getting drunk so I took a not too strong cocktail. As I drank I looked around beginning with the same routine I had been doing all the week. Sitting alone in the bar, that probably was a depressing sight for everyone else around me, but I just waited, hoping to find the person I was desperately looking for.

The peace the place and the loud music brought me was broke after around fifteen minutes when someone I didn't want to see walked into the place. His orange hair, the strange tattoo on his arm and all the piercings on his face gave an unfriendly appearance. He was Pain, we weren't friends, I considered him as an acquaintance, but for what I've heard he seems to hate me. That's probably from that time in another place, he was harassing a girl and I just walked in and beat the crap out of him. I must say that wasn't a fair fight for him, I attacked by surprise and I took self-defence classes, paid by my father, a few years ago. We had met before that day, but had rarely spoken to each other. Now that he looked at me with an unfriendly look, I could say he was already very drunk; probably he just came from other bar.

"Hey, Uzumaki," He said walking towards me.

"'Sup, Pain?" I said not paying attention to him.

"That's how you greet me after the last time." He said pointing to a scar on her left cheek. Then I remembered that in the fight he had thrown a glass to the floor and when I made him fall his face had been hurt.

"I'm sorry about that, it was an accident," I apologized, though not sincerely, he deserved more than that.

"It's OK, I understand it was an accident," he said, "Just like this." He moved his right hand quickly at me, when I moved do dodge and kicked his wrist a knife fell to the floor.

"What the-?"

"Don't worry, I don't need it." He didn't need it? The last time we fought I kicked his ass completely. How can he say that? Maybe he is too drunk to think right. The people in the place were looking at us, having a reputation to keep I decided to beat him until he ran away or was knocked out. As I moved towards him I felt a strong punch in my left side making me step back. I turned to see someone I hadn't met before; he had on his arm the same tattoo as Pain, so they had to be friends of some kind. Before I could react, a kick in my back made me fall to the floor. I quickly stood up ignoring the pain and saw there were two more guys. They had the tattoo on their arms too. It was a four on one, I was surrounded, and my only choice was fight.

I jumped to punch the guy in front of me, but I was stopped by a strong kick on my stomach, I fell to the floor groaning in pain. Soon I noticed Pain was about to kick my face, I rolled on the floor to dodge it, but then one of the guys put his foot on my chest and didn't allow me to get up.

"It's over, Uzumaki," Pain said walking towards me, then the man who was keeping me on the floor was kicked by one of my friends, who had just arrived the place in the right time.

"Are you OK, Naruto?" He said helping me get up.

"Don't worry, Neji," I said. He was Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's cousin. I met him a couple of years ago in this same place. I didn't know he was related to Hinata. I still remember that time I went to Hinata's house and he was there, I was so scared he would recognize me, luckily he just said, 'I know someone with your same name, you guys should meet each other,' I was really surprised, I guess I'm really good at disguising.

"Let's get this over," Neji said. I nodded and attacked the guy in front of me on the face with my fist. He fell to the floor with bleed coming out from his mouth. Then I kicked his head to make him unconscious, I could tell he wasn't dead, but would be if he didn't get attention soon.

Neji was fighting two guys at the same time, I grabbed one and threw him to the floor, and then I performed a basic wrestling hold on his arm until he blacked out from de pain of his arm being dislocated. The rest of the fight would be easy, two people trained in self-defence against four people who the only experience they had was from street fighting seemed rather unfair, but they attacked first.

Suddenly five more guys appeared around us, Neji and I were standing back to back. A four on two wasn't a problem, but in a seven on two the best choice would be to run away.

"Neji..." I whispered.

"I know, let's get out of here." He replied and ran to the exit being followed by me, we were about to leave the place when two huge men kicked us away, I fell to the floor, my head was the first to hit the floor and it began to bleed. Neji was just like me, the exit was blocked. No one here would call the police, they were probably making bets or enjoying watching us fight.

I saw Pain walking towards me, he looked angry, very angry, I was wounded and he would kill me if he wanted to. He stood right next to me and looked down with a grin on his face.

"Any last words, Uzumaki?" He said. He was really going to kill me, I had no the strength to fight him in that moment, I was going to stay there on the ground and wait for him to beat me to death, I couldn't do anything else. They were more, Neji had fallen unconscious and I had nothing to fight. "So, you're not going to say anything, OK."

As I waited for him to end this, I looked to my right and I saw something, it was shiny and sharp around six inches length; it was the knife Pain was going to use in the beginning. I didn't even think before taking it, quickly getting up and pushing the weapon into Pain's abdomen. He screamed as red liquid came out of the wound and dell on the weapon and my hand.

Everyone around were surprised and distracted, I took that chance to get out of the place as fast as I could with blood still dripping out of my head. Pain's friends followed after me after two seconds. I had no time to think about the orange-haired man dying in the nightclub, now it was time to save my life. I ran past a black-haired man with a ponytail, who walked with a yellow-haired guy, or maybe a girl, I wasn't sure of that and it definitely wasn't the time to ask.

"Get pick on someone your own size." I heard him say as I ran, then I turned my head to see how they stopped several of the guys. I wish I had enough time to stop and say thanks, but there were three people still following me and I was injured. I ran to the alleys in the downtown, there I lost them after running a few minutes. They probably would be around one hour trying to get out of the maze-like alleys.

"Well, those guys won't stop until they get me, but I'm safe tonight. Time to go home," I said to myself, but then a red drop falling on the floor made me remember I was wounded, "Maybe I'll pass by the hospital first."

* * *

_**Author notes:** _

_**Thanks for reading. Please review if you liked it (or if you didn't).** _

_**Next chapter: "Gone hunting"** _


End file.
